


Profess your love

by emmadilla



Series: Godstiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Caning, Collars, Dom Castiel, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Gay Sex, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Sub Dean, Sub Dean Winchester, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadilla/pseuds/emmadilla
Summary: AU that starts at the end of season 6, when Castiel absorbs all the souls of purgatory and becomes Godstiel. In this AU, Cas doesn't become unbalanced and simply becomes the new God. After he destroys Raphael, he takes Dean with him to heaven so that Dean can personally profess his love for his new God ... whether he wants to or not. Total submission is required, even if Dean must be punished in order to submit and obey his new Lord.





	Profess your love

**Author's Note:**

> My first Destiel fic! Yay! I've been wanting to dip my toe into writing Destiel for a while now, and while I'd like to do a multi-chapter fic with them at some point, I'll settle for a one-shot. :) I hope y'all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> UPDATE: Enjoy the art that I made for this :) The shot of Dean in particular was provided by raloria on livejournal. She definitely is a screencapping Goddess!

 

 

 

\------

 

 

 

“I’m not an angel anymore. I’m your new God, a better one. So, you will bow down and profess your love to me, your Lord, or I shall destroy you.”

 

Dean just stood there, shocked, open-mouthed at the sight of Cas. No, not Cas. _God_. The seraphim had really done it now. He’d managed to crack open purgatory and swallow all the souls there. He had to admit, he felt a bit uneasy standing so close to him. He hadn’t felt this nervous even when the Hell’s Gate had been opened and Azazel threatened all of humanity. He hadn’t felt so on edge even when he stood toe to toe with Zachariah before he shoved an angel blade through his jaw. Even when Michael was bearing down on him, coming for his vessel, he hadn’t felt this panicked or vulnerable. But now as he stood in the presence of a very real nuclear reactor that was very likely on the tipping point, ready to meltdown, he found it difficult to even breathe, much less _run_ as he should be doing.

 

His palms were slick with sweat from the tension and he wiped them on his jeans, still wide-eyed and cautious as Cas looked from him, to Bobby, to Sam. Crowley had disappeared at the first sight of Cas, and Raphael had only met destruction by staying. What fate now lay in store for them? Dean was beginning to think that Crowley was the smart one for getting the hell out of dodge at the first sign of trouble. Now, of those who had stayed and were still living - so far - they all seem rooted to the ground, as if Cas’ gaze was enough to freeze them where they stood. _Is that why I can’t move?_ Dean wondered. He wouldn’t be surprised if Cas was able to do that. After all, he was God now, and the perk of being God is you could do pretty much anything. To anyone. At any time. The next nervous thought that crossed his mind was, _I wonder what he’s going to do to me?_

 

Cas finally broke the silence and said, “You do not have to fear me, my friends. I understand why you didn’t want me to do this, and while you actively worked against me, I do not harbour ill will towards any of you. You are forgiven. Go now, and live as you would please.”

 

What? After all that work trying to thwart Cas, going behind his back, torturing demons, even trapping him in holy fire … he was just letting them walk away now that he had the power to quash them? It seemed too good to be true.

 

And indeed it was, as Cas then turned his gaze towards Dean and said, “Except for you.” Dean felt his heart almost stop as Cas strode towards him. “You are coming with me.” The only thing Dean had a chance to do was take a step back and start to raise his hands in protest when Cas touched his forehead and then everything went black.

 

The next thing Dean remembered, he was coming to in a large room, dimly lit so he couldn’t even quite tell the dimensions. He didn’t know where Cas was, or even where _he_ was, but what he could tell is that his hands were cuffed behind him and he was kneeling on the ground. He tried to stand up, but he was stopped short before he could even firmly plant a foot on the ground. He looked down to see that he was literally _chained_ to the ground, two chains on either side of him running from anchors in the floor to a thick leather collar around his neck. _What the hell, Cas?_ He tugged at the chains a few more times to test their strength and the strength of the anchors, but it was a vain exercise as his bounds were quite firmly in place. He doubted it would be possible to break out of them, even if he put his full strength into it, and so he settled down onto his haunches to give himself a moment to think.

 

As if he sensed that Dean was conscious - and, let’s face it, he probably did, being God and all - Cas appeared in front of him. Dean wasn’t sure if it was the fact that he was still trying to get oriented or if it was a side effect of being God, but Cas seemed to _glow_ , radiating a soft light around him. Dean licked his lips, suddenly aware of how dry his mouth was, and fumbled with words to say. Castiel didn’t leave him to speak first as he said, “I apologize for restraining you for now, however I need to end the rebellion Raphael started while they are still reeling with the news of their leader’s death and my ascension to God. Consider this a … test. A test of faith. I trust you will not let me down, Dean.”

 

Dean didn’t know what the hell Cas was talking about regarding a _test_ but he knew one thing as the former angel disappeared. He needed to get the hell out of there.

 

———

 

Castiel adapted to his newfound powers well. It felt natural and right, like it was meant to be. Perhaps this was why God had ignored his pleas and dodged his search. Perhaps God simply wanted to step aside and let someone else take over for him, to take his place. Castiel smiled as he realized that, yet again, it had been another test, a test to determine who was worthy to take on the mantle of being God. And, unlike Raphael, he had passed. He knew that he should be used to his Father’s tests by now, but somehow they always caught him off guard. That was probably why he was the Father. However, this time he had finally overcome and passed and as a result, Godhood had been bestowed upon him.

 

Raphael had not been as lucky, had not been as _faithful_. While Castiel had been scouring the heavens and the earth for answers, Raphael had simply moved to take over and cast Father’s creation into the oblivion of the apocalypse, despite the clear evidence that it had not been meant to happen. It _should_ have happened, sure, with all of the events that had been stacked against them to be knocked down like dominos in a cascading effect. But the fact that it hadn’t succeeded despite the odds drew a clear conclusion to Cas that it simply hadn’t meant to be. Instead of trusting in their Father’s will, Raphael had overtly worked to undo it, and that kind of sedition could not be tolerated. Which was why, as his first act as God, Castiel destroyed the archangel to set an example.

 

Some of Raphael’s followers learned from their leader and bowed the knee, submitting to their new Lord. Others still stubbornly resisted, and they suffered the same fate as Raphael. When Cas was finally done smiting the last of the rebellious angels, he simply left them where they were for the others to collect and clean up. Examples needed to be seen to be fully understood, and the lesson of obedience would be drilled into the rest of the angels as they disposed of their fallen brethren. _This is the price of rebellion_ , he had said. The message was clear; unless they, too, wanted to pay the same price, they would obey him as unquestioningly and unswervingly as they had their Father before him.

 

With his work done, Castiel returned to his corner of heaven, the place where he had left Dean. He had plans for Dean, the man who he had raised from perdition so long ago. So long, and yet, it seemed like yesterday when he had found him, barely conscious from the internal torture he suffered as he was forced to inflict pain upon others. He was quickly falling, clinging to the edge of irredeemability when Cas had finally found him after fighting through the legions of demons that hell had brought forth when the angels had breached the perimeter of the fallen kingdom. Sorrow had almost completely overcome him to see Dean in that state, and so he had quickly moved to him, wrapping his arm around him from behind and gripping him tight so as to not let him go as he flew through hell, determined to escape from the accursed place.

 

Castiel smiled as the past memories swirled in his mind. He was suddenly eager to see Dean again, to feel what he always felt when in his presence, the feeling of absolute completion.

 

Unfortunately, when Castiel appeared in the room he had left Dean in, Dean was not where he had left him. Cas frowned, his eyes narrowing as he tilted his head, observing the unlocked cuffs that were dropped where Dean had previously been, the collar unlocked, the chains that had bound him lying limp on the floor. He sighed, realizing that Dean was not as accepting of his new position of God as he had hoped he would be. No matter. He _was_ God and Dean _would_ accept that if he had to make him.

 

Finding Dean was easy enough for Castiel with his new powers. Of course, even without those powers, Cas would have still tracked him down easily. There was no escaping Castiel, especially for Dean Winchester. He found him in a room down the hall, frantically searching, his goal unattainable though he did not know it yet. Castiel appeared behind him silently, observing his fruitless endeavor before he finally spoke. “I’m disappointed in you, Dean.” At that, the elder Winchester brother whirled around in surprise. “Did you really think you could escape my own realm in heaven? There may be many doors in this place, but there is no door to the outside. The only way you can enter and exit here … is by me.”

 

“Then take me out of here, Cas,” Dean demanded, his shoulders set, now recovered from his momentary surprise. “Take me back to my brother.”

 

“No.”

 

Dean paused, caught off guard by the firmness and finality that almost seemed to physically ring in the given answer. Castiel, of course, wanted him to accept that answer as is, take it on faith that it was not his will that Dean leave. But if the righteous man was anything, it was stubborn, and as Cas should have realized by now, he wasn’t going to accept fate without a fight. “Why?”

 

Castiel tilted his head slightly. “You realize that I do not have to give you an answer, that as your Lord my word is law and requires no explanation.”

 

“So you won’t tell me because you don’t have to or because you don’t want to?” Dean continued to push. “Do you even have a reason? Or are all those souls you swallowed making you act crazy?”

 

Anger had started to bristle within Castiel, and his eyes narrowed as he regarded the man who stood before him, his weight thrown on one leg, ready to move, to _fight_ , at a moment’s notice if he needed to. Not that it would have done him any good, but he was still ready. “I always have a reason for everything I do, Dean,” he replied. “But you need to accept on faith that I am doing what is best for both of us.”

 

Dean let out a bark of laughter that he had hoped masked his nervousness, but it didn’t, not to Cas. “What’s best for both of us? Really?”

 

“Yes. I know you can be a great man of faith, Dean Winchester, but it would appear that you aren’t ready. Not yet.” With that, Castiel raised his hand to Dean’s forehead and in a split second the man crumbled to the floor, unconscious. Castiel circled him, contemplating what to do with him. He couldn’t let this insolence go unpunished, but he was not wholly unjust. Dean was a human, and humans were ultimately not made to be blindly faithful like angels were. So while he had been severe when dealing with Raphael and the rebellious ones, he would simply make this a learning opportunity for Dean. He could be redeemed yet, Castiel was sure of it.

 

He left Dean unconscious as he prepared a room for him, thinking carefully about how he would handle him. When everything was set exactly how he wanted it, Castiel restrained Dean’s hands and then connected the cushioned cuffs to a single chain that he then hoisted so that the man was in a standing position. For now he hung limply, but Cas wasn’t ready for him to wake just yet. Castiel removed his own tan overcoat and tie, unbuttoning the shirt he wore by a few buttons and rolling up the sleeves. With a snap of his fingers, Dean’s own clothes were instantly removed and the collar he had put him in earlier was back in place. He would not let Dean take it off so easily this time. Though he didn’t know it, the collar was covered in Enochian, the words and phrases many but all meaning the same thing: Dean belonged to _him_ and him alone. Though he was, of course, disappointed that Dean had not stayed on faith where he had been left, removing the collar had been an even greater insult to the former angel. This time, though, he would not leave any doubt as to its importance. He would impress its gravitas into Dean’s very soul.

 

When he determined it had been long enough, he allowed Dean to wake. The man did so with a sharp inhale, confusion rolling off of him in waves as he realized the position he was in. “Cas?” he called out, unable to see the former angel behind him.

 

Castiel fingered the long, thin, flexible cane as he slowly walked around Dean to face him. Those perfect green eyes that Cas had long admired followed his figure, taking in everything they could. “What are you doing, Cas?” he demanded, still defiant despite being disrobed and chained and hoisted and collared.

 

“As much as it pains me, Dean, I have to punish you.”

 

“Punish me? Really? For trying to run away from a tyrannical pseudo-God on a power trip? Just what exactly did you expect me to do, Cas, just wait and let you slaughter until you went nuclear and took out half the planet?”

 

“No!” Cas shouted, having had enough of Dean’s insolence. The room trembled slightly as his wrath threatened to spill over, but he reeled it back in. Dean flinched at his reaction, now wide-eyed, perhaps starting to realize just how helpless he truly was. “Escaping your bonds was, of course, an inexcusable violation of the direct order I gave you. However, the greater sin …” he said as he stepped forward and hooked a finger through one of the loops on the collar, “ … was removing this. This collar says to me and to the entire universe that you belong to me. And you will never remove this unless I allow you to. Until I do, this will remain a sign of your submission to your Lord.”

 

Dean’s stubbornness bristled as he spat, “Screw you.”

 

“Enough!” Cas rumbled again, snapping his fingers in anger. With the snap, a thick leather gag appeared over Dean’s mouth, silencing the man. “I’ve had enough of your defiance.” He looked Dean square in the eye as he added slowly. “You will submit to _me_.”

 

With that he paced back around behind Dean. Dean tried to turn to follow him, to watch what he was doing, but his movement was too limited to tell what was going on. Castiel paused for a moment, taking in the man’s vulnerability of his naked and bound form, a slow pool of arousal starting to form as he slowly raised the cane before he brought it crashing down across the middle of his buttocks.

 

Dean flinched, crying out behind the gag at the sudden, sharp sting of pain. It was only the first one, however, as Cas measured out even, steady strokes. After the first one, after he truly knew what was coming, Dean tried to restrain himself, to prevent himself from crying out even behind the gag. He still didn’t want to give in and Castiel had to admit that his will was admirable. But Castiel’s will was stronger, and with each strike Dean’s will crumbled just a little bit more. By the time his ass and the tops of his thighs were covered in bruises and starting to bleed as the skin gave way against the cane, the man openly flinched and cried out, tears running down his cheeks and over the leather gag that prevented him from yelling out, as he no doubt would have had he been able. Castiel’s heart softened to see the man in such a state, and he set the cane aside, the punishment over.

 

He approached Dean from behind and gently laid his fingers on the man’s bruised and bloody backside, causing him to initially flinch at the sensation of something else touching the sensitive, abused skin. Cas didn’t heal him, however; he wanted this lesson to stick, and for it to stick he needed to leave the marks there to remind Dean of what disobedience got him. He simply caressed the skin gently in a soothing way, showing him that he was capable of being a gentle God, if only Dean would allow him to be.

 

Dean was still breathing heavily, a few shuddering sobs still making their way out of his body as Castiel reached up to brush away the tears. “Shhhh,” he implored of the man, assuring him, “It’s all over now. You will find that, while I am absolute, I am still a forgiving God.” As Castiel glanced down, he noticed that Dean wasn’t entirely flaccid, and that sent a thrill of pleasure down his spine. Despite the harshness of his punishment, Dean had taken it in stride and even derived a pleasure of sorts from it. To say Castiel was proud was an understatement. But now came the big test, the one that would determine what came next. This time, the next move would be on Dean, and Castiel had high hopes for the man that he would do what was right.

 

With another snap, the chain that bound Dean into a standing position was gone, and two chains sprouted on either side of his collar, anchoring themselves to the floor and slowly winding so that Dean was pulled onto his knees. He shifted on his haunches, trying to find a comfortable position despite the stinging pain that still radiated back there. While he was adjusting his position, Castiel unzipped his pants and snapped to remove the gag from Dean’s mouth, a red line of impression still left on his cheeks. Dean looked up at him questioningly, but not defiantly as Castiel pulled out his own member from his pants and stood in front of him. “Now, profess your love.”

 

It was a simple command, and one that Dean understood without further questions. He licked his lips and hesitantly opened his mouth and leaned forward to take the former angel’s cock into his mouth. If Castiel had been in a bad mood, he would have punished him further for his hesitation in obedience. But Cas was in a forgiving mood, and more than that he was almost _painfully_ aroused. Even God needed relief. He audibly sighed as his member disappeared into Dean’s mouth, and he gently set his hand on the man’s head, encouraging him as he softly stroked his light brown hair. If he had been impatient, he would have grabbed it and used it as leverage to fuck the man’s face until he gagged, but for now he was content with the slow pace that Dean set. Seeing Dean’s luscious, full lips surrounding him made him moan as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back, taking in the sensations that were filling him. Dean seemed encouraged by this, the signs that Castiel was pleased with his actions, and it emboldened him further as he increased the pace and hollowed his cheeks, sucking Cas’ dick as if his life depended on it. It very well might have, for what it was worth. Dean would have been lying if he’d said he hadn’t wanted to do this, though maybe not under these circumstances, and Castiel knew this. He had long known of the attraction that Dean harboured for him, though the man had never known that a similar attraction was mirrored in the angel.

 

Now, former angel. _God_.

 

Castiel gently gripped Dean’s hair as he lazily rolled his hips forward, wanting to do so much more at that moment but holding himself back, forcing himself to enjoy every step they would take that night, for there would be many.

 

Dean’s hands, which were still cuffed but bound in front of him this time, reached up to cup him and massage him where his mouth could not while it was still involved in its task of worship. For that is what this was, plain and simple: worship. And Castiel reveled in it. With each moan and pleasured hiss that Dean produced, Dean returned it in full and then some. Castiel was aware that the man’s arousal had grown into a full on erection, but Dean kept his hands and mouth busy pleasuring Cas and Cas alone, worshipping his Lord, and for that Castiel experienced a burst of pride that sent him careening over the edge, spilling into the man’s mouth. He stilled for a moment before slowly pulling himself out of his mouth, enjoying the sight of his member slowly run between the man’s full lips. Dean kept his lips closed and as the tip of Castiel’s member cleared them, he immediately swallowed. Cas smiled at him, pleased at his new devotion, and he stroked Dean’s cheek as he said, “Now you will see that I am a loving God, who is willing to give as much as he receives.”

 

With that, the chains holding Dean to the ground and his cuffs disappeared, and instead a large bed covered in crimson silk appeared behind Castiel. Dean got to his feet a bit shakily, his legs partially asleep from the position he’d had to hold in order to both pleasure Cas and be as comfortable as possible after his punishment. Castiel didn’t rush him and let him move at his own pace as he ushered him onto the bed, lying him down in the middle before Cas joined him, removing the rest of his clothing with a simple snap. Seeing Dean laid out like this for the taking was making his softened member twitch again in arousal, and he licked his own lips as he hovered above Dean. The man’s lovely green eyes were soft with lust, and the former angel held his gaze for a moment before he lowered his head and captured his lips with his own, laying claim to him. At that moment, Dean’s soul was laid bare to him and offered up in supplication, and his Lord gladly took it as an offering and kissed him feverishly, passionately, all of the emotions that he’d felt because of Dean pouring into that one kiss. He still faintly tasted himself on Dean’s tongue, further arousing him as his fingers slowly trailed down Deans torso and toward his painfully erect cock. The man moaned loudly into his mouth as his hand made contact and gently stroked, slowly, meticulously, memorizing every inch of his flesh. He felt Dean’s hands stroke his arms and shoulders, and while he enjoyed that, it wasn’t what he wanted right now, and so he summoned the cuffs once again, this time separating them and pulling Dean’s arms to the side as chains anchored into the posts on either side of the bed.

 

Dean broke the kiss in surprise at the restraint, looking almost hurt, the question of what he did wrong in his eyes without him even voicing it. Castiel stroked his cheek as he assured him, “You did nothing wrong. While I do enjoy your touch, I wish you for you to receive the admiration and gratitude of your Lord in the same manner in which you worshipped.” With that, Castiel lowered himself for one more kiss before he moved to Dean’s neck, nipping and licking down the man’s body, eliciting moans as he made his way lower and lower until he was eye level with Dean’s own cock. He could hardly contain himself as he took a long lick up the shaft, producing a keening whine from Dean that sent a jolt of pleasure down his spine. When he got to the tip he simply slipped it into his mouth and hollowed his cheeks, sucking up and down the shaft as the man writhed beneath him. Dean’s moans grew louder and louder as he pulled on the chains, his fists balling up as he gasped in pleasure. Castiel knew that he needed something, but he wanted Dean to ask - no, _beg_ \- for it, and so he simply continued his ministrations until Dean finally gasped, “Please, Cas!”

 

Cas paused for just a moment before he asked, “Please, what?” before he started languidly licking up and down the shaft of his cock.

 

“Please, I - I need … need to touch you.” He opened his eyes and looked at him before he added the key phrase, “Please, Lord, let me touch you.”

 

Castiel smiled, pleased with Dean’s abject submission, and without a word he snapped and removed Dean’s bonds before he took his cock back in his mouth. It wasn’t but a second before Dean’s hands found the anchor they desperately needed, stroking Cas’ hair and bare shoulders as he keened and moaned in ecstasy, wantonly grinding his member into his Lord’s mouth. The way that Dean now willingly displayed and offered himself told Castiel that he was ready for the next step.

 

He somewhat reluctantly removed Dean’s cock from his mouth, replacing it with his right hand as he sucked on the index finger of his other hand, wetting it in preparation. When it was ready, he resumed licking and sucking on Dean’s member as he slowly, carefully prodded his entrance. Dean jumped a little bit in surprise, but almost immediately relaxed and again offered himself to Castiel to do to him whatever he wished. He admired the man’s newfound faith, rewarding it as soon as he was buried to the knuckle inside him by finding and stroking his prostate. Dean gasped loudly as his head thumped back on the bed, his back arching slightly as he bit his lip. He was breathing hard now, the pleasure he was feeling almost overwhelming as Castiel continued his ministrations, sucking his cock and slowly finger fucking his hole, loosening it up before he added a second finger after lathering it in spit. Dean no longer cared how he looked, he was running completely on instinct now as he moved in rhythm with Cas’ fingers, wanting, _needing_ more.

 

And Castiel was more than willing to give him more. In time. While he obviously wanted it, he didn’t want to rush this and end up hurting Dean in the process. He could heal him, obviously, but that wasn’t the point. Part of demanding faith and submission was following through and giving reasons to continue trusting in him. And so, while he wanted nothing more than to plunge his now fully erect member into Dean as far as the man would take him, he practiced patience and added a third finger to ensure that he was properly stretched enough to accommodate him. His vessel wasn’t the smallest man, and could easily hurt Dean if he went too fast. He was determined to not let that happen, as eager as he was to join with him.

 

Dean was gasping again as Castiel stretched him more and more, his eyes screwed shut as he pushed himself even further onto Cas’ fingers. A keening whine left the man before he finally said, “Cas … Lord … please …”

 

“Please, what?” Castiel asked again as he simply continued what he was doing until Dean voiced his need.

 

“I need you inside me, please,” he begged through clenched teeth.

 

Castiel wasn’t one to deny the faithful and he summoned a slick oil onto his hand to coat his own member. Once he was ready, he gave Dean’s cock one last, long lick before he scooted up and pulled a pillow under Dean’s hips, angling him up into a desirable position to mount. Dean’s hands pawed at Cas’ hips, willing this to happen, _needing_ it to happen. Castiel was pleased to see him ready to submit so fully to him, and he aligned his member with Dean’s entrance, basking in the man’s lust-filled gaze before he slowly pushed himself inside.

 

Dean’s mouth went slack as his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he moaned, wrapping his legs around Cas’ waist to encourage him to go further, deeper until he was fully sheathed. Castiel took a deep breath, steadying himself for a moment before he pulled almost completely out before slowly pushing himself back in again. He set a pace that was, at first, almost painfully slow, simply enjoying the sensations that were washing over him as he and Dean rocked against each other, reduced to their base desires and instincts.

 

Castiel leaned down so that his forehead touched Dean’s, syncing their breathing before he started speeding up his rhythm. As he reached down to stroke Dean’s own cock, Dean reached up to kiss him, tangling his fingers in Cas’ dark locks, unable to resist any longer, and Castiel was again pleased with him. He had suspected Dean wouldn’t immediately submit to him, but now that he not only submitted but wantonly offered himself to his Lord assured Castiel that he had made the right decision in taking Dean with him to his corner of heaven. He wouldn’t keep him locked away forever … no, he would need him on earth, doing what he did best, but for now he was needed most in heaven, to worship his God. Cas returned Dean’s kisses with ferver as he started going faster and faster until his cock was slamming into him hard enough to shake the bed. Dean whimpered briefly as Cas’ body made contact with the still sore spots that littered the back of his ass and thighs, but the whimper gave way to moans as he wrapped his legs tighter around Cas, not wanting him to stop.

 

Neither man could keep up with the relentless pace forever, but they both held out for as long as they could. Castiel could sense that Dean was so very close to his release by the way he screwed up his eyes and panted, trying to concentrate. While he was pleased that Dean didn’t just allow himself to orgasm the first chance he got, Castiel didn’t want him to hold back, not now. Cas kept up his rhythm on Dean’s member as he steadily fucked him, leaning close to whisper into his ear, “Come for your Lord.”

 

That was all that Dean could take as he let loose his orgasm with a strangled cry, spilling into Castiel’s hand. The pleasure that spiked through Dean seemed to almost physically travel into the former angel and Cas shuddered as he quickly pumped in and out of the man a handful of more strokes until he found completion yet again, spilling deep inside Dean. For a few minutes they simply stayed in that position, panting, slick with sweat born of their love making. When they had both caught their breath, Castiel pulled his softening member out of Dean and laid beside him, pulling him into his embrace, which Dean returned, burying his face into Cas’ chest. The new God stroked Dean’s hair gently as he murmured, “Well done, my good and faithful servant.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I hope y'all enjoyed my first foray into Destiel and the Supernatural fandom in general. I was originally planning on this one-shot being it, but if y'all want, I could be persuaded to expand this into a multi-chapter thing or a series. Just let me know if you'd be interested in more master!Cas/slave!Dean. :)
> 
> UPDATE: because of the wonderful response received so far, both here on ao3 and also in fb groups that I had posted this in, I AM planning on continuing this story as a series of one-shots. I currently do not have an ETA for when the next one-shot will be posted, as I currently have another Destiel one-shot I'm working on (a nice fluffy though still smutty one) and also three other WIP fic that I always strive to keep updating on a regular basis. If you would like me to let you know when the next one is posted (and you don't want to sub my profile) just let me know below and I will reply to your comment when I post it. Thank you all so much for reading this and for the lovely feedback!


End file.
